1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a toothbrush device designed to polarize the active ingredients of toothpaste.
More specifically, it has as its goal to increase the concentration of active F ions or fluorine ions in barely accessible points in the mouth during brushing of the teeth with a fluoride toothpaste.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to use electrodes or batteries so that the active ingredient in fluoride toothpaste that is mechanically spread on the teeth and the gums by means of brushing can penetrate places difficult to access, such as the spaces between the teeth and micro-porous openings in the teeth. However, in these known devices, the cumbersomeness of the diverse elements do not allow their incorporation, in a normal fashion, in the head of the brush. Furthermore, the difficulties involved in their manufacture considerably increase the price of such a toothbrush. Moreover, it has been ascertained that the F ions in the toothpaste placed on such a prior art brush and which partially dissolve in the saliva and water which are eventually introduced, are not spread rapidly enough to all parts of the liquid in the mouth. As a result, these prior art brushes pose a hydrodynamic problem for the diffusion coefficient of the F ions in the mouth.